1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for recycling wasted heat using waste hot water. In detail, the present invention relates to an apparatus for recycling wasted heat using waste hot water, which collects waste hot water that is discharged after being used from a shower or bath and then preheats cold water to be supplied for a shower, using heat of the waste hot water.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, hot water that is used in houses or bathhouses is supplied to waterworks or showers through hot water supply lines after water at the normal temperature is heated by a variety of boilers using fossil fuel or electric energy.
Most hot water used for a bath or a shower is discharged through a drain-outlet, but it is undesirable in terms of efficient use of energy to discharge the waste hot water outside a bathhouse without recycling the heat of the waste hot water, because the heat of the discharged waste hot water has temperature of 30° C. or more.
In consideration of the above problem, efforts for applying an apparatus for recycling various wasted heats, which collects the heat of waste hot water and reuses it to heat water, to hot water equipment, such as a large bathhouse, have been recently made to reduce use of fossil fuels and prevent air pollution.
However, apparatuses for recycling wasted heat in the related art had a problem in that thermal efficiency is easily deteriorated, because the structure is complicated and foreign substances are easily gathered on the internal heat transfer surface. Therefore, even though the heat transfer surface should be frequently cleaned, it was difficult to clean it, because the structure is a covered type.
Meanwhile, it was substantially difficult to install a large apparatus for recycling wasted heat of the related art in small bathrooms of houses in terms of the cost and structure and research for an apparatus for recycling wasted heat, which has a simple structure and can be achieved at a low cost such that it can be installed in houses, are still insufficient. Accordingly, most water for a shower and a bath used once in houses is now discharged.